


SHRIMPVILLE

by yoohyeonicorn



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Coma, Competition, F/F, Friendship, Hospital, Jet-Skis, Revenge, Sabotage, Summer, University, Water, sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohyeonicorn/pseuds/yoohyeonicorn
Summary: The hottest day of the summer has arrived in Shrimpville and the jet-skis are ready. The Tigers and Sharks go head to head. Who will claim victory and who will claim defeat?
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2yoo Fic Fest 2019





	SHRIMPVILLE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leeyoobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyoobin/gifts).



> Prompt "High Tide" by leeyoobin. This was tough to write about, I literally had to have several energy drinks and listen to a lot of EDM to get into my deep creative zone. I hope I have done your prompt justice. Hope you and everyone will enjoy! Thank you! :)

**SHRIMPVILLE**

The jet-skis were lined up and ready to go. The competition was tonight, and it was going to be one no-one wanted to miss. The two teams going head to head were the North West Tigers versus the South West Sharks.

It was already 6pm and the sun was starting to set, leaving an orange glow on the sandy beach of Shrimpville. The beach house upon the golden sand was lively with music and supporters of the competition tonight.

It was finally July 7th, the most anticipated day of the summer and the most anticipated event of their final year at Shrimpville University.

Shrimpville was known for its hot summers and water sports. On a hot night like this, refreshments were vital, making food and drink just as important as the event, if not more. Shrimpville had an assortment of its finest refreshing beverages such as milkshakes and mojitos, tacos and tapas and more; enough to please everyone’s taste buds tonight.

Preparations for this event were planned 6 months in advance, hence why everything was so perfect. Nothing could go wrong. The bunting for the North West Tigers and the South West Sharks were pinned up from coconut tree to coconut tree, and the banners were hung high across the beach house roof.

By 7pm that night, the North West Tigers and the South West Sharks had arrived at the scene. The supporters had finally moved from the beach house, with drinks and snacks in hand, towards the beach, cheering in excitement and thrill as they welcomed the two teams. Minji, Bora and Siyeon were the Tigers, and Handong, Yoohyeon and Yubin were the Sharks. Not to mention that the coordinator for this whole event, Gahyeon, the owner of Shrimpville beach, (her parents are kind of rich). _Let’s just say she’s got a whole lot of making up to do to her parents for the cost of this event._

“Let’s get it!” Yelled several supporters as the teams made their way to the jet skis. Minji, Bora and Siyeon all nodded in mischief with one another – it was time to put into action the plan they had already devised the night prior to tonight:

 _The plan. Minji would water drift Handong, blinding her vision. Strike 1! Bora would tail Yubin, distracting her. Strike 2! Siyeon would ride the tide and ram into Yoohyeon. Strike 3! The Tigers took Victory and the Sharks would take defeat_.

They were going to take the Sharks down. Handong was easy, Yubin was smol, but Yoohyeon? She was born to ride to high tide. She had been jet-skiing in Shrimpville ever since she’d met Yubin and Handong at University. They had been friends for over 3 years now, and they knew this competition was going to be everything but smooth sailing, since everyone knew that the Tigers were known as ‘ticking time bombs’. Someone else’s loss was their gain. It was only a matter of... _tide_.

The plan was in place.

“Get ready! Get set! Go!” Gahyeon yelled threw the megaphone. Minji accelerated hard, racing ahead, elegantly bopping on the water. Her eyes narrowing on Handong. Minji swerved, water drifting and blinding Handong’s vision, as planned, causing her to fall off her jet-ski.

Next, Bora raced after Yubin, her purple hair dancing against the wind. Yubin furrowed her eyebrows in anger as she heard Bora’s screeching laughter coming up behind her. _What was going on?_ Yubin looked around to scan the rest of her team. Handong was down. But, shit, Siyeon was after Yoohyeon. “Fuck!” She cursed. She had to cause a diversion between Siyeon and Yoohyeon. Yubin immediately braked hard, causing Bora to collide with the rear of her jet-ski sending her flying over and into the water. “Now we’re even, bitch” She smirked and roared off towards Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon was about to take the tide, when she caught sight of Yubin zooming towards her on her left side gesturing to stop. Yoohyeon had her mind set on gaining the win for her team; riding the tide would do just that. She sped ahead, eyes focused on the wave. As the wave grew closer, the bigger it appeared and Yoohyeon smiled with excitement, her brown eyes wide. Accelerating against the water, she became one with the wave.

Siyeon had caught up.

Yubin raced behind to get to Yoohyeon, but her jet-ski slowed down. When Bora had collided with her, her jet-ski caught the damage and now its engine failed. “YOOHYEON, STOP!” She screamed at the top of her lungs in desperation. Yoohyeon heard her, _finally_. She whipped her head to the left at Yubin, then behind her. Nothing.

SMACK! Siyeon flew in from Yoohyeon’s right side, engine revving, knocking her head first into the water. The whistle was blown. Game over.

Everyone returned to the beach except for Yoohyeon and Yubin. Yoohyeon was nowhere to be seen. “Help! It’s Yoohyeon! She’s hurt!” Yubin shouted towards the lifeguards sitting on the beach. As soon as they reached Yubin, Yubin had managed to drag Yoohyeon’s life jacket to pull her up. The lifeguards swam back to the beach with Yoohyeon, as Yubin frantically followed.

With Yoohyeon being taken into the beach house by Gahyeon’s command, Yubin was told to stay with Handong who was sat with a towel around her, confused as to what had happened to Yoohyeon. Instead, Yubin charged towards Siyeon and punched her in the face. “What the fuck kind of stunt was that!” She raged, gripping Siyeon’s wetsuit by the neck.

“That’s not what was supposed to happen!” Siyeon stuttered. “I only intended to stop her from riding the tide. I swear Yubin. It was an accident.”

“You best pray that she’s fine or I swear Siyeon, I’ll fucking end you!” Threatened Yubin.

It was now 8:30pm. Yoohyeon hadn’t woken up yet and it had been 30 minutes. Something was wrong. Gahyeon had called her parents who took Yoohyeon to the hospital. Yubin accompanied them as the rest of them made their way back home, probably thinking the worst of Yoohyeon’s condition.

10pm. Shrimpville Hospital. Yubin sat alone; she was adamant for Gahyeon’s parents to leave to check on Gahyeon. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to be with Yoohyeon.

Waiting for the dreaded results was too much to bare. She made her way down the corridor, only to be stopped by a nurse.

“Are you Yoohyeon’s friend, miss?” The nurse asked, a clipboard between her hands.

“Yes I am. Tell me what’s wrong.” Yubin stated, hoping for the best, yet expecting the worst.

“I am so sorry to tell you this… but your friend has suffered a traumatic hit to her head. It’s hard to say when she will wake up... she's in a coma.” The nurse informed Yubin, face full of sympathy as she noticed Yubin’s eyes filling up with tears. “But you can see her.”

Seconds later, Yubin entered the Intensive Care Unit, her eyes immediately fixed on Yoohyeon. Rage filled her heart as she saw her friend lying there not knowing when and _if_ she would ever wake up.

The flashback of Siyeon ramming into Yoohyeon fuelled her anger more. “Accident, my ass, Siyeon.” Yubin clenched her jaw as she watched her friend fighting for her life. She then walked out of the hospital, tightening her fists until her knuckles were white.

She had a plan.

One she was _bound_ to win.


End file.
